Anime Convention
by little elfling
Summary: The Naruto casts decides to attend an anime convention!


My friend, Denied Emotion,and I decided that it was be a superb idea to make a fan fiction based on our experience at AMA5 and some of AMA4. Only three of these events actually happened, except with real people and different costumes. Some with only normal clothes, but that doesn't matter because it is quite irrelevant. One of us was dressed as Sasuke; another one of us was dressed as Haku. Even though the one dressed as Haku didn't help, but she's still cool.

Disclaimer: We own none of the characters mention except the cosplayers and the con goers. And those people were based on real people! Well, most anyways.

* * *

Chapter 1: Day 1

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the appointed Holiday Inn that Orochimaru had told him to meet him at. He took another glance around, and saw someone in a Hello Kitty costume. Actually, Sasuke had no idea what Hello Kitty was, so he thought it was some deranged fellow in a giant white kitty costume.

When he entered the inn he saw a whole lot of weirdo's dressed in weird costumes, some looked like people he knew.

'Did they follow me here!' Sasuke thought to himself. He looked around and saw a bunch of Naruto cosplayers, he glared at them and they all had some sort of 'sixth sense' and the Naruto herd ran away, felling as though they were threatened, even though they weren't directly.

"OH MY GOSH! BECKY LOOK IT'S SASUKE!" screamed some random girl. Instinctively, Sasuke took out a kunai from his holster and held it to the girl's throat; his free hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up or face death!" Sasuke whispered in her ear. To get his hand off of her mouth, she licked his hand. Sasuke, who was disgusted, said, "Do you know how unsanitary that is? I mean, not even NARUTO is THAT nasty. You need some therapy."

He took out a little pink tissue, which had a huge Uchiha fan symbol on it, and wiped off his hand and threw it at her, then spat on her.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere the Naruto herd appeared and stampeded all over Sasuke. Then one of them yelled out, "TO THE VENDOR'S!" The others repeated and they all ran up the stairs and proceeded to the Vendor's room.

"OH MI GOSH! SASUKE COSPLAYER ARE YOU OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY?" The random fan girl asked worried for his pretty face. She started to shake Sasuke when he didn't answer her, he then felt nauseous and barfed all over her.

"Ewww! Who eats Ninja Charms?" she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"THEY'RE COCOA STARS!" he screamed back as he walked away mumbling to himself, "They ARE Cocoa Stars…"

Even though, they were really Ninja Charms and Sasuke likes to believe they aren't.

Meanwhile…

The person in the Hello Kitty suit was having some fun taking pictures with little boys of the con. Of course, he hugged them and whilst he hugged them, he groped their small behinds. And Orochimaru thought to himself, 'Ahhh, sweet, sweet, nectar. Just you wait Sasuke darling, you'll have the sweetest taste by far.'

While Orochimaru was doing his 'thaaang' Kabuto, who was dressed as Badtz-Maru the SAMURAI! Waddled as he took pictures of Orochi-kitty-sama and his 'victims.'

Of course, Orochi-kitty-sama knew that Sasuke was here, and Orochi-kitty-sama stalked him.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke had finally re-convinced himself that he ate Cocoa Stars instead of Ninja Charms, because in his mind men eat Cocoa Stars and boys eat Ninja Charms. And he had to be a man to defeat Itachi, even though he is only twelve.

"WHAT THE---!" Sasuke yelled as he looked and then pointed to an Itachi cosplayer. Sasuke made a mental note to thank Orochimaru for bringing him this opportunity to finally kill Itachi.

Everyone stared at Sasuke for his sudden and random outburst, they all stepped away from him, except the Itachi cosplayer who was oblivious to the commotion caused by his outfit. Sasuke lunged at him, but the Itachi cosplayer had started to walk away from the SAKURA cosplayer he had been talking to. Thus Sasuke landed on her, his face between her breasts, secretly enjoying the few seconds of bliss between them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed the Sakura cosplayer, as she threw Sasuke off of her.

'Whoa, Sakura got a lot stronger…No, it's not her…It's her clone…It has to be!' Sasuke thought, because in his mind Sakura is and always will be a weakling and amount to nothing. Or did he? Actually, he just convinced himself this, but deep down he really had a small tingly feeling for her, but that stupid thick-brow was always in the way; however thick-brow had been useful when it had come to stealing his moves.

He was then brought back to reality when the Sakura clone slapped him. It really hurt, not only the outside, but the small tingly inside feeling. Poor Sasuke.

Sasuke walked away depressed, but made another mental note to REALLY thank Orochimaru for the moment of soft bliss of the Sakura clone's chest, even though he didn't really think it was a clone.

Sasuke had randomly walked into the artist's ally thus he saw all the pretty art, but suddenly he noticed something extra special. There on one of the tables closes to himself he saw little chibi versons of himself, they were stickers, there had also been little Naruto's and little Sakura's. He also saw the big headed ones.

'HOW DO THEY KNOW WHO WE ARE!' he thought, but decided to buy them all anyway. Later though when he got home he would burn all but one of the Naruto's and framed all of his except for one. He then would group the one Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sticker in a group, but he subconsciously moved the Sasuke closer to the Sakura.

He then saw the Itachi cosplayer and decided to follow him...or her?

Meanwhile...

Itachi made a sneeze, and his Sasuke sense had been tingling all day, but he decided to continue to play DDR because frankly he did not care. It seemed easier and more comfortable to play in a big Pikachu costume rather than his Atasuki cloak. And he liked to randomly shout, even in the middle of the song, "I'M GETTING MY PIKACHU GROOOVE ON, BABY!" And then shook his butt to the song, while horribly playing DDR. He really sucked at it.

He was also wondering where his partner in crime, Kisame was. It was sorta hard not to notice a giant Squirtle running around, but he'd been missing for like...2 hours now. Unbeknownst to him, Kisame was stuck in one of the bathroom doors, he had been stuck there all day because his costume shell was hard, and too large for him to successfully get to the potpot. And the convention staff members had to get the jaws of life to try to pry him out, even though it failed.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke was still stalking the Itachi cosplayer, it had been quite interesting because Itachi had talked to a giant orange cat thing (it's from Azumanga Daioh) and he had not killed it, which confuzed the shilts out of Sasuke.

Itachi then went to the girl's bathroom. Even though, Sasuke knew it was quite morally wrong, he went in there because he didn't want to loose his only chance of killing Itachi. But he waited too long and didn't know which stall Itachi had gone into.

He then stared at a Haku cosplayer in disbelief. He then pointed at her, and screamed, "WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD? I SHALL FINISH THE JOB! RAAAWWR!"

He then took out a kunai, and charged at the Haku cosplayer, but immediatley stopped as he heard sniffles come from the Haku cosplayer, and then realized the Haku cosplayer was crying her little eyes out.

"I WANT ZABUZA-SAN!" she cried, "AND MY WHITE FLUFFEH BUNNEH!"

Then suddenly, a deep rough voice came from the opposite side of the wall, in the single's bathroom, which was trapped by a giant blue Squirtle, "I'M HERE HAKUU! AND WITH YOUR FLUFFY BUNNY TOOOO!"

Sasuke was so confused by the events, he ran out, and bumped into the Sakura clone again, but she just taken taken off her shirt and opened her stall door to see what the commotion was all about, Sasuke once again found his way between her breasts, and he ran out of there with a big nose bleed and went to his home to have perverted thoughts about the Sakura clone...

And that, was the end of Sasuke's day at the con. But don't worry, folks, because it is not the end of the anime con. Because there is still two more days.


End file.
